Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards
USA |no_episodes = Once Every Years |runtime = 23 min. |network = The N, Nickelodeon, NickToons |first_aired = 08 September 2007 |last_aired = Present |nick_name = kids-choice-awards/ }} The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, also known as the KCA's and/or Nick Choice Awards, is an annual awards show that airs on the Nickelodeon cable channel, which airs live and is usually held and telecast live (though with a three-hour time delay for those watching in the Pacific Time Zone or on the Nick 2 feed on digital cable that simulcasts the Pacific time zone feed) on a Saturday night in late March or early April (since 2007, the show has been held on the last Saturday in March), that honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. Winners receive a hollow orange blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 1984-2010 era, which also functions as a kaleidoscope. The show features numerous celebrity guests and musical acts. In recent years, slime stunts have been incorporated into the show. The KCA's also host live entertainment. It has also been known to overwhelmingly cover people with the network's trademark green slime. Britney Spears has won the most KCA awards. Rosie O'Donnell has hosted the most KCA awards. Spongebob Squarepants has won the "Best Cartoon" award for seven out of eight nominations, by far the most honored animated series by the ceremony. This Years Logo center|250px (Note: The "Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards" Logo change above each years) All Past Logo Are Below.... History Alan Goodman, Albie Hecht and Fred Seibert started the awards show as The Big Ballot in 1986, named for the ballots kids voted with. To vote, the viewers would send in ballots and then before the show the ballots would be counted and the winners would tape a thank you video that would show during the programme. In 1988, it was renamed the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, and made into a live award show. The award was configured into the current blimp shape/kaleidoscope in 1990; previously a golden statuette with a child figure holding up an orange stick was awarded. The only change to the award since that time has been to change the embossed logotype on the side of the trophy for 2010 to fit the network's new logo typeface. As the Internet came into widespread use, the voting eventually moved from a combination of 900 number telephone voting and ballots either mailed or completed at Pizza Hut locations, to moving exclusively online to the network's website and by 2007, text messaging. Early years of Internet voting had the early adoption complications of ballot stuffing and even adults voting before a new system where only one vote per Nick.com account became the procedure for voting on the awards (although it is probable adults still cast votes via the texting option, which is connected to a phone number only rather than a screenname, or by creating an account with a false age or having their children vote for a chosen subject in their stead). In 2010, an iPhone application and mobile browser voting was also added. The 2009 KCAs featured a new award called "The Big Green Help Award" (the award is colored in green to further the theme) which goes to the celebrity who goes above and beyond to help the environment. The inaugural award was presented to Leonardo DiCaprio. For the 2010 awards, the "The Big Green Help" award was renamed "The Big Help" award, with First Lady Michelle Obama winning the first award under the rename. Unlike traditional awards shows, the Kids' Choice Awards uses other items to announce an award winner rather than a traditional envelope. The show sometimes uses balloons, T-shirts, models, giant letters, and even a foot (2008). In contrast to the trend of declining ratings for awards shows, the Kids' Choice Awards has gone from strength to strength, setting new ratings records each of the past four years (2005–2009). Voting for Canadians became available for the 2010 ceremony with the inauguration of Nickelodeon Canada in November 2009. In June 2010, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Mexico. Other countries with their own Kids' Choice Awards: Brazil, United Kingdom, Australia, and Indonesia. Awards Categories in italics indicate past awards. Locations The Kids' Choice Awards are typically held in Los Angeles, California. They have been held at the Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California, the Hollywood Bowl, the Grand Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, and Universal Studios in Universal City, California, but mostly at Pauley Pavilion on the UCLA campus. The show will seek an alternate venue for the next few ceremonies due to renovations at Pauley until 2012. Timeslot and use to launch new series Typically the program airs for 90 minutes from 8:00 PM (ET/PT) to 9:30 PM, after which either a high-profile program or episode debut takes place, the network's equivalent to the post-Super Bowl time slot. Past program debuts in this slot have included The Brothers Garcia, Rugrats: All Grown Up!, SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Danny Phantom, Back at the Barnyard, The Penguins of Madagascar and most recently Victorious. Hosts There was no host in 1986. By this time, it was The Big Ballot when there was no show in 1987. Hosts after 2003 After Rosie O' Donnell's final show as host in 2003, Nickelodeon started picking other celebrities to host, based on their upcoming movies, in 2004Template:Citation needed. Mike Myers and Cameron Diaz hosted the KCAs in 2004, coinciding with their upcoming movie, Shrek 2. In 2005, Ben Stiller was the host to promote Madagascar. Justin Timberlake hosted in 2007 promoting Shrek the Third. In 2008, Jack Black hosted the show to tie in with Kung Fu Panda, Black hosted the first time in 2006 to promote Nacho Libre. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson hosted the 2009 ceremony, presumably to promote Race to Witch Mountain. Kevin James hosted the 2010 show. To host twice or more Jack Black hosted in 2006 and 2008, and so far the first host after Rosie O'Donnell to host the show at least twice. Candace Cameron and Whitney Houston were the first hosts before O'Donnell to host at least twice (Cameron 1990 and 1994, Houston 1995 and 1996). Special colored awards These blimps are not orange like the regular blimps and the winners are chosen by the Nickelodeon staff. There is the gold Hall of Fame Award (1991–2000), the silver Wannabe Award (2001–2008), the green Big Green Help Award (2009–present) and the silver glitter Big Help Award (2010-present). The blimps will sport a new Nickelodeon logo, which was shown to viewers late 2009. The Hall of Fame Award The Hall of Fame Award (a gold version of the Blimp award) was presented to those whose accomplishments, fame and popularity set them above everyone else. Initially, the award was chosen by the kids from a slate of nominees. Actors, athletes and singers were all eligible for the award, with ballots containing nominees from multiple categories. Hall of Fame Award winners The Wannabe Award The Wannabe Award (a silver version of the Blimp award) is presented to the best celebrity role model or inspiration (or the person whom the kids want to be like). The winner is determined prior to the awards, and is not voted upon by the kids. As of 2009, the only person to have won the Wannabe award and the Hall of Fame award is Will Smith. These awards replaced the Hall of Fame awards following the show in 2000. Wannabe Award winners The Big Help Award The Big Green Help Award (a green version of the Blimp award) is presented to the celebrity who goes above and beyond to help the environment. This blimp was first featured on a KCA update promo with Lily Collins announcing the new award.1 Originally, Cameron Diaz's award was supposed to be a Big Green Help award because she was to have received hers for helping the environment. Instead it was postponed until the following year when this award replaced it and Diaz presented the first award to Leonardo DiCaprio. Big Green Help Award winners Big Help Award winners Mystery slimed celebrities During a Kids' Choice Awards, sometimes a celebrity might not know when they are going to be slimed onstage or offstage. Hosts have also been slimed, mostly in the finale of the show. Below is a list of all the celebrities that have been slimed over the past years at the Kids' Choice Awards. It does not mention any celebrities in 1992 because the audience was slimed instead. In 2006, the idea was that whoever could guess the secret slime phrase would get slimed, and no one could guess it. Toward the end of the event, Robin Williams was able to guess the answer, allowing the sliming to proceed. Slime stunts Started in 2002, the show began its annual World Record Slime Stunts. Olympians, extreme sports superstars and daredevils participate in special stunts performed live on national television—often involving landing into the trademark green slime. Past Logo *'This are all the 2000's Logo:' 150px150px150px150px150px 150px 150px150px 150px 150px 150px150px100px 100px (Note do not take or change logo, Thank Admins "iCarlyFan2009") External links * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards – Official Site * Indonesian Kids' Choice Awards – Official Site * * Category:Shows on Nickelodeon